


every little thing he does is magic

by dollydolittle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Teen Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know what Jared meant when he said what they had wasn't real, but he thinks it's bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every little thing he does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The awesomesauce that is the movie Teen Witch is not mine.
> 
> Note: Written for LJ Community spn_cinema.

Nothing’s changed.  The DJ is playing horrible pop music from the early 90’s, teachers are separating his grinding classmates with stern frowns, Jake Abel is trying to stealthily spike the punch bowl, and Danneel has one hand resting on his thigh as if it belongs there.

 

Nothing’s changed except Jensen.  The last dance he’d been to had been exactly like this.  The only differences between then and now are the color of his tie and the fact that he hadn’t had to learn a stupid dance for the “honor” of being on Homecoming Court.  And the fact that even with the silly plastic Homecoming King crown, he’d still been laughing and happy and wondering if Danneel would let him get to second base.

 

Now, sitting at what is supposed to be the culmination of his high school experience, all Jensen can think about is Jared.

 

_“It’s not real.”_

 

He has no idea what Jared meant.  It all felt real.  Unexpected, yes, but real.  Jensen had never really noticed Jared before they were paired up for Mrs. P’s English project; he’d just been the tall, skinny sophomore that happened to be an English whiz and Mrs. P’s son.  But then they were partners and Jensen found himself simply wanting to spend more time with the younger boy.  He liked how smart Jared was and the way Jared laughed at his jokes and the way Jared could be quiet with him, just sitting side by side on Jared’s bed, noses buried in Shakespeare.

 

It’s why he’d taken Jared to the property.  The old house that his dad had bought for when Jensen was old enough to make it his own.  He’d led Jared through the rooms, explaining everything he wanted to do, the things he wanted to build, and Jensen had seen the excitement in Jared’s eyes as he asked questions, made suggestions with a shy smile…

 

Jensen had _had_ to kiss him. 

 

It had been building for awhile over the school year, watching Jared grow and come into his own.  His feelings were startling and scary, but when he looked at Jared and when he touched Jared, it was like electricity humming through his veins.  And when Jensen had kissed him, it had felt so right, _so_ _right_ , that he had done it again and again.

 

The floor had been hard and dusty.  Laughing, Jensen had tried to roll them to a drop cloth, but Jared had him locked tight in his long-limbed embrace, and Jensen hadn’t been uncomfortable enough to push for it.  Not with Jared’s mouth on his, wide open and welcoming, and Jared’s hands on his body, eager and bold.

 

They probably shouldn’t have gone as far as they had, but afterward, the setting sun painting pictures in golds and oranges against the blank walls, it was hard to be sorry.  Jensen had handed Jared his shirt, and Jared had tugged it on before reaching for the buttons on Jensen’s and doing them up very carefully.  Jensen remembered smiling at the concentration on his face, at the sawdust in his dark hair as he bent to the task.

 

He’d wrapped his hand around the little bronze amulet Jared always wore, tugging him closer for another kiss.  Jared was just his height, still growing even, and it was so different to have to tilt his chin just slightly.  He could imagine one day having to go up on his toes, just a little, hands braced against muscled arms, to reach that mouth, to catch it for a good morning kiss.  A good-bye, have a nice day kiss.  A welcome home kiss.  A goodnight kiss.  A just because kiss.

 

Jensen had laughed then, at himself, for imagining such silly things.  He was eighteen, Jared only sixteen, and he had no idea what they really were.  Just friends? Boyfriends?  And here he was building castles in his head.  It was so unlike him. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Jared had asked, face curious.

 

Jensen, hoping that the coming darkness hid his blush, had responded with his own question.  “What is this?” he diverted.  He had often wondered, because Jared never took it off, and he couldn’t admit where his own thoughts had taken him.

 

Jared had been silent, grasping the cord and pulling the charm out of Jensen’s grip.  He’d regarded Jensen for a moment, eyes serious and then asked softly, “Do you believe in magic?”

 

Blinking, Jensen tilted his head to the side in confusion.  “Like Harry Potter?”

 

“Sort of,” Jared mumbled, “Never mind.  It’s getting dark.”

 

Jensen nodded, because it was getting late and Jared had a curfew.  He took Jared’s hand as they walked down the cement stairs and down the overgrown gravel drive to Jensen’s pick-up.  He didn’t open the passenger door; he figured that was going a little too far in this ‘hey, I think I want to be your boyfriend’ thing that was happening.  He did, however, lean over the bench seat to kiss Jared’s cheek before strapping in.

 

The ride to Jared’s house had been quiet, and Jensen hadn’t thought anything of it, his mind on possibilities.  The radio played rock, a mixed CD of his favorites he’d burned forever ago, and he hummed along, stopping only when they’d reached the sidewalk in front of the Padalecki’s house.  “Hey,” he had said, smiling when Jared turned to look at him.  “You wanna be my date for prom?”

 

He thinks now that he probably shouldn’t have overwhelmed Jared the way he had. 

 

_“It’s not real.”_

 

Jared’s face had been pale, strained, as he slammed the door shut behind him and ran for his front door.  He hadn’t looked back.

 

Jensen had sat there for a while.  He had gotten out and rung the doorbell.  He called.  And Jared had given him nothing, not even a glance in the hallway between classes.  Jensen didn’t understand any of it.  The feelings he had for Jared were so strong they couldn’t be anything _but_ real.

 

It’s almost as if Jensen’s musing conjured the other boy up, because suddenly Jared is there, tall and gangly.  Jensen tries to suppress a grin at the too short sleeves of his suit jacket, the way he looks at the dance floor as if it was going to swallow him, and the way his throat works as he holds back that fear and walks further into the crowded room.  Hands stretch out to attract his attention, Jensen can see mouths move with invitations to dance, and it seems as though a spotlight is following him.  Jared doesn’t notice, his smile in place while his gaze darts from corner to corner, searching.

 

Jensen stands and the movement catches Jared’s eye almost immediately.  He can see the sudden panic in Jared’s eyes, quickly replaced by determination. Jared reaches up, fumbling at his neck, and Jensen can see the little amulet fall into his palm.  Jared stares at it and then he looks at Jensen again, his eyes pleading for something Jensen doesn’t understand. Crouching, Jared lays the amulet on the ground and shoves. Jensen tracks its path across the gym floor until a tall man picks it up and slips it into the jacket pocket of the bald man who is distracting the food table aide as Jake actually manages to pour some rum in the punch bowl.

 

He looks back at Jared to share the joke, but the expression on his face is scared.  Jared runs a hand through his hair, bangs falling into his eyes, only to shake them away again in annoyance.  Jensen loves that habit.  The spotlight is gone, bouncing now around the dancing couples who paid Jared no attention as he crossed to the center of the floor.

 

Jensen doesn’t know how anyone can look at Jared and not pay attention.  Jensen finds him fascinating, from the way he moves to the way he laughs, from the dimples in his cheeks to the mole on his left knee.  Everything Jared does or says is absolutely captivating and Jensen thought he was too young to be this in love, but that doesn’t change anything. He is in love with Jared Padalecki and he really wants to kiss him, immediately.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s already across the dance floor until he’s pressed up close to Jared.  “Hi,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Jared whispers back, eyes wide and hopeful.

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Jensen asks, already wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck.

 

Jared’s arms slip around his waist almost absently.  “You still want to be with me?”

 

“Still?” Jensen repeats, “I never stopped wanting to be with you.  You’re the one who ran away.”

 

“But…” Jared trails off, his grip tightening, “I didn’t think it was real.”  He stares at Jensen, dazed.  “I thought it was the magic.”

 

Jensen has no idea what Jared is talking about, but he can fix one thing.  “Jared,” he starts seriously, and then smiles, leaning forward to capture Jared’s mouth with his own.  Jared yields instantly and then takes control, drawing Jensen even closer.  “That feels pretty damn real,” Jensen says firmly.

 

“Yeah,” Jared replies dreamily, resting his forehead against Jensen’s.

 

He knows, in a minute, one of the teachers will pull them apart for dancing too closely and that their classmates will stare at them, some surprised, some disgusted, some indifferent.  He knows by doing this, kissing Jared in the middle of prom, that he’s making some sort of statement.  A declaration.  Things will be different in a minute.

 

But that is in a minute.  Right now, he just wants to keep kissing his boyfriend until everything changes.

 

 

End


End file.
